


Night Swim

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Holidays, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Prompt:Lumos. Word limit:429Written for the Drarry Discord's June Drabble Challenge.





	Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to **Bixgirl1** for her beta!!

There are legends about this island. At night Draco reads them to him on the hotel’s balcony under a _lumos_. Mixing with the pounding of the surf, his voice soothes Harry.

He could spend an eternity here.

They swim naked—it’s that kind of island. Harry’s seen Draco in the buff before. They’ve shared showers at work. It’s a new development, this friendship, this… whatever it is. Sometimes Harry wonders how they got there. Working together, taking a holiday together.

‘You’ve caught the sun,’ Harry says.

Draco’s lying face-down, raises his head a fraction. ‘I’ve got some cream. Do you mind?’

 

That’s how it starts—with the scorching sun beating down on them and Harry stroking Draco’s back, down down down. His hands tremble when he reaches the soft swells of Draco’s arse. The temptation to caress the curves is too strong; he yields.

Draco murmurs, ‘Don’t stop.’

Harry doesn’t. He casts a privacy charm with a flick of his wrist, pours more cream on his hands and kneads Draco’s arse. Heart beating like a drum, chest tight, Harry lowers his hands to where Draco’s arse meets his thighs.

Draco opens his legs imperceptibly. An invitation. Harry’s slicked finger slips between his cheeks, finds his hole, slides slowly inside. Draco mumbles something indistinct. His legs open some more.

Harry’s sweating. The sun’s hot on his back, but his attention is wholly absorbed by his finger pumping in and out. It’s mesmerising. Draco seeks friction on his towel, a slow grind that becomes more desperate when Harry pushes another finger in. Harry fucks Draco with his fingers, in-out in-out, deep deep deep, until Draco comes.

 

That night Draco isn’t on his bed across the room. Harry finds him in the sea. They’ve spoken little since the incident at the beach.

‘What if we fuck it up?’ Draco asks.

No reason to pretend this is just a fling for them. It could never be one.

‘We fight, we—’ Draco trails off.

Harry is well aware of the rows. How his impatience rubs Draco the wrong way and how Draco’s fussiness irritates the fuck out of Harry.

‘ _Lumos_ ,’ he whispers. A soft light floats over them, a private moon. Pointing at the horizon, Harry says, ‘Swimming over there can be scary. It’s dark and we can’t see what might be lurking. But,’ he gestures at the circle of light around them. ‘We can see this. We can see the now.’ He glides closer to Draco. ‘I know what I want _right now_. I want _you_.’

Draco’s eyes reflect the stars. He pulls Harry in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the drabble I wrote first and decided not to use, stay tuned for Chapter 2: Eighth Year, Dialogue-Only, Teen rated.

**Author's Note:**

> The island where I picture this taking place is Gavdos, the southernmost point of Europe, and a haven for nudists. Some legends say it was Calypso's island.  
> *  
> If you want to read the fluffy drabble I wrote first for this prompt (and decided not to use), [it's here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844665)!
> 
> *  
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
>   **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
